


The Abduction of Mrs. Bradley

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Roy and Riza go kidnap Mrs. Bradley, Royai Week 2018, The start of Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 5: Photo PromptRoy and Riza go on what may very well be their last mission.





	The Abduction of Mrs. Bradley

Roy drove quietly through the streets of Central. Next to him, Riza perched on the seat, her whole body tense. She cradled a pistol in her hands, hoping she wouldn’t have to use it.

The Promised Day was tomorrow.

“How are you feeling, Lieutenant?” Roy asked softly. Riza was quiet for a long moment.

“If we fail, Sir… This is treason. There’ll be no going back.”

“And if we don’t, we’ll usher in a new era for Amestris. We’ll bring this country back to prosperity.”

“You have very high hopes for this mission, Sir.”

Roy let a hand fall to rest next to hers. He wore his special Ignition gloves. They were about to go into an all-out war. They were going to kidnap the Fuhrer’s Wife. Annelise Bradley had become a sort-of companion to Riza in the months she had worked for her husband. On the days where she had gone to deliver paperwork to the Fuhrer after hours, she was always there with a cup of tea.

“Sir… Promise me that no harm will come to Mrs. Bradley?”

“What’s gotten into you, Lieutenant?”

“Please, Sir. She’s a good woman. She has nothing to do with any of them. Promise.”

Roy nodded, his face still so serious. “I will do my best to protect her, Lieutenant.”

Riza let her shoulders drop slightly. “Thank you, Sir.”

There was little talk between them as they continued to drive through the nearly deserted streets of Central. Fuhrer Bradley’s residence was just outside the city. Roy had deemed it best for just the two of them to go on this sensitive little mission. They would reconvene inside the city. Roy parked the car on the edge of the forest. Riza slipped out, and got herself into position.

Annelise Bradley’s car drove by. Riza shot out the tires. Roy went to help her from the car.

The counterattack had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
